


办公室

by YetiLiYe



Category: DYS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: 龙龄车还没产出来我就先放一个那天在线给点老师开的垃圾车把因为攻受分的不明显所以臭不要脸地发两个tag完了我觉得会被锁，所以我还是开一个倒车把BJ注意办公室注意垃圾车注意





	办公室

孟鹤堂坐在皮质的老板椅上，上身整整齐齐地穿着西装三件套，他的手指有节奏的敲打着桌面，看着站在自己面前的拘谨局促的小员工。

 

“这么低级的错误都犯？还想不想在这儿干了？”他语气严厉，眼神中却流露出勾引，他上下打量着面前这位烫了一头小卷儿，身穿套装的员工。他的西装裤很紧，勾勒出他粗壮的大腿。

 

孟鹤堂觉得有点热，他松了松领带。

 

“对不起老板，我下次一定注意。”小员工双眼盯着地面，额头上冒出一层薄汗，两只手紧张地搅在一起。

 

看上去还是个雏儿。孟鹤堂心想。

 

“下次？你还想有下次？”他抬起眼睛，去看他的脸，他嘴边那颗痣，“抬起头，看着我。”

 

面前的人磨磨蹭蹭抬起头，一双小眼睛对上老板的。老板长得很好看，温和时眉清目秀，生气时自带威严的气场。

 

“不会再有下次了，老板。”他觉得嘴有点干，就舔了舔嘴唇。

 

孟鹤堂的眼神一暗，像一个捕食者看向猎物似的，他决定出手。

 

“你想弥补过错吗？”他往后退了退自己的椅子，双手搭在两侧的扶手上，一副居高临下的姿态，“给你一个机会。”

 

小员工眼睛突然亮了一下，随即点了点头。

 

孟鹤堂抬起嘴角，用磁性的声线慢慢说道：“跪在这张桌子底下，给我口。”

 

小员工震惊，随即面呈赧状，他犹豫地咬了咬嘴唇。可是老板的眼神过于凌厉，他觉得自己没办法拒绝。

 

于是周九良一步步走到孟鹤堂面前，慢慢跪下，爬到了那张巨大的办公桌下面。那里的空间足够大，足够藏下一个体格宽大的成年男子。事实上，这个地方合适地像是为他量身定制的。

 

孟鹤堂满意地笑了，伸手去摸跪在自己面前的年轻人的头发，他终于如愿以偿地摸到这头卷毛了，手感意料之中的好。他滚动椅轮，坐回到桌子前面。从外面看根本看不出，桌子底下有丝毫的问题，亦看不出孟鹤堂有任何的异样。

 

然而，在不为人知的桌子下面，周九良正慢慢用牙拉开孟鹤堂西装裤的裤链。他的双手放在孟鹤堂敞开的大腿根部。

 

孟鹤堂早就硬了，在他看到周九良的那一刻时就勃起了。

 

他能感受到，自己的裆部被一阵阵热气折磨地不行。裤链一点点被拉开，随即，有一条湿润的舌头，隔着他的纯棉内裤，舔上了他的性器。

 

孟鹤堂忍不住深吸了一口气，他一只手穿进周九良的头发里，一只手放在桌面，握成了拳头。

 

周九良用舌头把孟鹤堂的内裤洇湿，隔着布料慢慢描绘他的形状。男性的气味充盈在鼻尖，他感觉自己浑身发烫，于是扯下了勒人的领带，解开了领口的扣子。他闭着眼睛，忘情地舔……

 

“舔够了吗？”孟鹤堂怎么能满足于这种程度？不过是隔靴搔痒罢了。他真正想要的是这人的刻薄的嘴和如簧的舌头。

 

周九良听到老板带有浓重喘息声的命令，于是明白他该进行下一步了。他伸出手去，拉下那已经被自己舔透了的内裤，被布料禁锢多时的肉棒猛地弹出来，拍在他的脸上。龟头分泌的前液顺着柱体流下，周九良伸出舌头将那滴透明的前液卷进嘴里，是腥膻的味道，但他出乎意料地喜欢。

 

他先是从阴茎根部舔到蘑菇状的头部，又伸出手去玩弄下面的囊袋。不出意料地听到上面人又粗又急的呼吸声。

 

“收起你的牙，含进去。”快感从身下传至大脑，又传向五脏六腑，但这对他而言依旧不够，他想要他温热的口腔包裹住自己。于是他下达了又一个命令。

 

周九良很听话地张大了嘴，一点一点地将面前的阴茎含在了嘴里，还小心翼翼地收起了一口大白牙。他含住龟头，含住柱身，他用舌尖去刺戳孟鹤堂敏感的马眼。

 

孟鹤堂收紧了插进周九良头发里的手，用气声哄骗道：“对，就是这样。你学的真快，再含的深一点……嗯……”

 

周九良依言，又往下吞了一些，直到巨大的龟头被挤压到了嗓子眼儿，生理产生的呕吐反应使得那里被更加用力的挤压按摩。

 

“啊……很爽，动一动……”被温热潮湿的口腔包裹着性器，孟鹤堂爽的头皮一阵阵发麻，就在他仰起脖子准备靠在椅背上享受的时候，办公桌上的座机响了。

 

桌下的人被吓到，一下子吐出了嘴里的东西。

 

孟鹤堂很不满，他拍了拍周九良的脸，皱着眉说道：“我没让你停。”然后抬头接了已经响了好几声的电话。

 

“喂？什么事？”语气回归到老板特有的威严和低沉。

 

“老板，财务总监来跟您汇报上个月的绩效。”电话那头的秘书回答。

 

孟鹤堂沉吟了一会儿，还顺便低头看了看身体瞬间僵硬的周九良，他突然产生了一个坏主意，这样过于会更刺激。

 

“嗯，让他进来吧。”他对电话说，接着挂断，然后低头又道“你，继续。”

 

zjl只深深地看了他一眼，咬了咬牙，继续埋头在mht的双腿间，含住了那个勃起。

 

“叩叩。”有人敲门。

 

“请进。”孟鹤堂正襟危坐，整理了一下自己的领带，他看上去和平时没有什么两样。

 

门被打开，一个抹着油头戴眼镜的男子抱着怀里的文件走了进来。他就是财务总监。

 

“坐吧。”孟鹤堂示意他坐在自己对面的椅子上，“你说，我听着。”

 

财务总监点点头坐下，把文件放在桌上摊开，开始了他无趣又冗长的工作汇报。

 

孟鹤堂此时表面上打扮的如同一个禁欲人士，严肃而耐心的工作着。实则底下躲藏了一个人，正跪着帮他口交。这种有第三人在场的性事正在进行，紧张刺激地令两个人都绷紧了神经。

 

桌子下面的周九良更加卖力地吞吐口中的肉棒，仿佛是在吃什么美味。他将柱体深深地吞下又撤出，再用牙齿和舌头轻轻的折磨顶端的马眼。

 

孟鹤堂即使再装作表面若无其事的样子，也没办法控制升高的体温，和粗重的呼吸。

 

财务总监显然注意到了这个事实。

 

“老板，您的脸好红，是发烧了吗。”

 

“你……继续说你的，我……嗯……在听……”身下如同海浪般一波一波的快感袭来，叫他连说话都有着断断续续地了。

 

“哦……好。”财务总监尴尬的推了推眼镜，继续汇报。

 

下面暗暗憋着犯坏的周九良眼看自己的努力有成效，就更加变着花样地去讨好取悦那根阴茎。

 

他先是用力嘬弄蘑菇头，而且把水声压的很小。然后露出牙齿，轻轻研磨柱身凸起的青筋。孟鹤堂耗尽了自己的自制力，才压抑住了想要挺动的胯部。

 

他不满足，他还想要更多，他想要被包裹进高热的口腔。而耳边财务总监无趣烦人的声音此时竟然也变成了调节情趣的利器。此时他们并非两个人，此时他们是非常非常隐秘地做着不可描述的事情。

 

心理和生理上的双重刺激令孟鹤堂激动不已。他只能狠狠咬住嘴唇才能控制住自己不尖叫出声。他弓起脊背，双手握紧，浑身紧绷甚至发抖。他的嘴唇被牙齿折磨到变得嫣红，多情的双眼里泛着水光。

 

财务总监看到他老板这副模样，很是担心。

 

“老板，你这样真的没事吗？要不要给你叫医生？”

 

“没……啊哈……！”

 

周九良接连给他做了几个深喉。

 

孟鹤堂知道这是他在犯坏。小兔崽子，平时看着挺怂挺听话的，怎么这种时候坏心眼儿这么多？

 

他知道自己快要到了，可是他不能在自己的下属面前丢脸。

 

他伸腿，用力踹了桌下人一脚作为警告。

 

他对财务总监说：“我……没事……胃病犯了。你……嗯……你先出去吧。哼嗯……我吃点药就行……把文件留下……啊……我自己看……”

 

财务总监看他们老板可能真的疼得不轻，然而想趁机拍一拍老板马屁的财务总监却继续皱着眉头假模假式地关心孟鹤堂：“老板，你看起来胃病真的很严重，要不要我给你叫医生？”

 

孟鹤堂的耐力已经快要被耗光了，他没心情再陪面前这个马屁精装模作样，欲火通过怒火的形式发泄出来，他摔掉手里的财务报表，怒气冲冲地冲财务总监喊道：“我叫你滚你没听到吗？滚！”

 

财务总监明显是被火气如此之大的孟鹤堂吓到了，于是他畏畏缩缩地捡起地上的文件夹，放在桌子上，就灰溜溜就转身离开了。

 

办公室门被合上的瞬间，孟鹤堂终于放开地叫出声：“哈啊……再快点……再深点……好舒服……嗯……就是这样……宝贝儿你真棒……你的小嘴儿把哥哥含的好舒服……哥快到了……”他仰躺在椅背上，淫词浪语脱口而出。

 

快感不断累积堆加，他快要到了。

 

偏偏这时候周九良上了牙，稍微用了点儿力去咬。

 

“啊——！”伴随着孟鹤堂的一声尖叫，他射在了周九良的嘴里。

 

周九良的口腔盛满了他老板的体液，带有浓重的男性麝香气味乳白色的液体被他大口吞进了肚子。他又体贴的舔干净了慢慢软掉的性器，把它安置好，拉上裤链，拍了拍孟鹤堂的大腿。

 

“老板，我任务完成了，您觉得怎么样，喜欢吗？”

 

双腿跪到酸麻的周九良把头伸出桌子，露出一脸狡黠的微笑，他的双唇红肿不堪，但脸上还是一副单纯的模样。他笑着，两条粗黑的眉毛高高抬起来，一副等待领赏的满足。

 

“我的技术跟你学的还好吧？孟哥？”他笑弯了眼睛，又变回那个初入职场的小菜鸟了。


End file.
